Волшебное путешествие Тоты Мацуды
by Saros
Summary: Matsuda's magical trip written by allaboutcontests. Russian version. Невинная история о мальчишеских забавах и их последствиях. Сплошной флафф и никаких пейрингов. Объем 1252 слова :D


**Отказ:** Death Note, names, characters and blablabla (c) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Фанфик "Matsuda's magical trip" (c) allaboutcontests. Разрешение на перевод получено, оригинал доступен на этом же сайте.

* * *

Мацуда шел по улице и хмурился своим невеселым мыслям. «Почему для выполнения самых дурацких поручений Л всегда выбирает именно меня? Как будто Лайт или Моги не смогли бы сходить в магазин за продуктами…» Он замедлил шаг и сердито пнул подвернувшуюся под ноги пустую банку из-под колы.

– Он даже не позволил взять его машину! – с упреком выкрикнул Мацуда в лицо пасмурному небу. Угрюмые тучи ответили рокочущими раскатами грома, словно кто-то наверху услышал сетования молодого полицейского и внял им.

Мацуда не боялся грозы, вовсе нет! Ради Бога, ему двадцать пять лет… Он слишком взрослый для таких глупостей. Но… Молнии опасны, вы же знаете. «Вполне зрелый и благоразумный…» – убеждал себя молодой человек, постепенно ускоряя шаг, пока, наконец, не бросился бежать со всех ног.

Не обращая внимания на веселые взгляды и смешки идущих навстречу старшеклассниц, он продолжал свою миссию: «В-магазин-за-продуктами-БЫСТРО!» Не будучи звездой спринта, он при желании способен был развить приличную скорость. Мацуда стремительно несся вперед, но, несмотря на все усилия, обогнать стихию ему не удалось… Пошел дождь, причем сильный.

Вода с неба хлынула, когда Мацуда преодолел только половину пути. Одежда в считанные секунды насквозь пропиталась влагой, длинная челка прилипла ко лбу. «Эх… – удрученно вздохнул про себя Тота. – Чего теперь волноваться?» Он ссутулился и не спеша продолжил путь под проливным дождем. Если бы в это время на улице оказался еще один чудак, не желающий спасаться от непогоды, он почти наверняка сравнил бы юношу с побитым щенком, которого сперва отлупили веником, а вдобавок окатили водой из ведра.

Через несколько минут он, наконец, добрался до места назначения и направился прямиком в зал продуктового магазина, оставляя на ослепительно белом линолеуме грязные следы. Почувствовав на себе неодобрительные взгляды, Мацуда застенчиво улыбнулся и повернул к выходу, там достал носовой платок и оттер забрызганные туфли до матового блеска.

«Так! – мысленно воскликнул он, пытаясь стряхнуть чувство подавленности. – По сторонам не глазеть. Быстро купить все, что в списке, и вернуться в рекордные сроки. Может быть, тогда Л, наконец, заметит, как я усердно работаю… и в следующий раз поручит мне что-нибудь более существенное». Мацуда заставил себя широко улыбнуться и полез в карман за списком покупок... развернув который, отчетливо увидел результат пребывания бумаги в кармане его промокших брюк: все чернила расплылись, на месте слов остались лишь невнятные синие разводы.

Мацуда молча смотрел на утраченный список. «…Три страницы с точными наименованиями сладостей для Л… все пропало». Он вздохнул и выбросил бесполезные листки в коробку для мусора. «Я точно знаю, что произойдет, если хоть один предмет из этого перечня будет забыт…»

– Л медленно повернет голову, вытаращит на меня свои огромные черные глазищи и спокойно, тихо, но так, что это услышат абсолютно все, произнесет: «Мацуда-сан. Вы опять провалили задание – простейшее из всех мыслимых. Возможно, в следующий раз мне придется пригласить Вашу мать, чтобы она шла рядом и держала Вас за руку. В буквальном смысле, идиот… и все такое проч…»

Заметив, что люди у кассы как-то странно на него поглядывают и ухмыляются, Мацуда остановился... а мгновение спустя залился румянцем и поспешил скрыться среди стеллажей, так как понял, что свою «речь в стиле Л» он продекламировал вслух на весь магазин...

По счастливой случайности, он спрятался в проходе между отделами кондитерских и злаковых изделий. Со всех сторон полицейского окружили яркие коробки и пакеты: шоколадные батончики, пончики, вафли, пирожные, драже, мармелад, леденцы на палочках… В общем, все это здорово напоминало хранилище элевских сластей в штаб-квартире, только слегка уменьшенное. Лицо Тоты озарилось привычной рассеянной улыбкой, и он принялся извлекать из памяти названия лакомств.

За полтора часа Мацуда нагрузил доверху две большие тележки и теперь c трудом катил их к зоне контроля. При этом из несчетного числа своих приобретений уронить он умудрился всего восемь свертков.

Первую кассу обслуживала совсем юная девушка в красной униформе. При виде невероятного количества сахаросодержащих продуктов, часть из которых Мацуда уже успел выложить на прилавок, она явственно поперхнулась:

- Э-гхм... Будете оплачивать кредиткой или наличными?

- Наличными, пожалуйста! – Тота сиял от гордости: ведь он сумел отыскать все товары по памяти и ничего не забыть. Покопавшись в бумажнике, он извлек четыре стодолларовые купюры, три монеты по двадцать пять центов и двенадцать одноцентовых, которые Л вручил ему несколько часов назад.

***

«Ровно столько будут стоить все продукты. Мацуда-сан! Вы слушаете?»

В ответ – кивок и фальшивая улыбка: «Я справлюсь».

***

Вспомнив этот разговор, молодой человек вздохнул: «Как я собираюсь помогать в расследовании, если Л не доверяет мне даже сдачу?..»

Учтя, наконец, все товары, под громкий ропот столпившегося в очереди народа кассир вручила ему пакеты и вернула один 25-центовик.

– Вы заплатили лишнее, сэр.

– О… благодарю, - пробормотал Мацуда, сверкнул улыбкой и, нагруженный покупками, двинулся к выходу.

***

Очутившись на улице, он опустил увесистые сумки на тротуар и спрятал в карман драгоценную сдачу. «Ох… Похоже, пока я дотащусь до штаб-квартиры, пройдет целая вечность …»

– Уфф… - со стоном разогнувшись, Мацуда шагнул вперед, но тут под ногами у него что-то блеснуло, и он затормозил. – Ух ты, четвертак! Удачный день! – он улыбнулся и положил монетку в карман. Наклоняясь за тяжелыми пакетами, он снова что-то заметил.

– Надо же, еще один!

…Две минуты спустя. «Так, стоп… – Мацуда внимательно осмотрел очередную найденную монету достоинством 25 центов. – Ведь до этого я поднял точно такую же, и перед этим, и…» Причина невероятного везения стала ясна, когда он – уже в который раз – погрузил руку в брючный карман и тщательно ощупал его изнутри. На дне кармана обнаружилась большая прореха, в которую свободно проходило два пальца.

«Замечательно». Тота со вздохом зажмурился и прошелся по волосам пятерней. «И что теперь…»

Открыв глаза, он неожиданно заметил на углу рядом с магазином детский аттракцион – маленькую механическую лошадку; она была выкрашена в светло-коричневый цвет, на котором ярко выделялась красная сбруя. Ее крутые бока, казалось, искрились в лучах вновь сиявшего на небе солнца.

– Хмм… – юноша в задумчивости потер подбородок. Он подошел ближе и внимательно исследовал аттракцион. – Вставьте монету достоинством 25 центов... – прочел он поясняющую надпись.

В душе полицейского шла борьба.

***

«Нет… Это просто нелепо!»

«Но она так заманчиво сверкает…»

«Ради Бога, я взрослый человек».

«Быть взрослым так скучно! Да и стоит это всего-навсего четверть доллара. К тому же, в дырявом кармане я вряд ли донесу эту монету назад, верно?»

***

Решено.

Мацуда огляделся – на улице не было ни души. Когда блестящая монета с приятным звоном скользнула в щель, он едва смог сдержать счастливый смех.

Миниатюрный динамик в автомате ожил, зазвучала веселая незатейливая мелодия. Сам пони оказался крупнее, чем выглядел на первый взгляд, но, чтобы устроиться на нем, длинноногому Мацуде пришлось-таки постараться.

Вперед, вверх и вниз: простые движения вновь и вновь повторялись в такт льющейся из динамика музыке. Тота был абсолютно счастлив, хотя сам до конца не понимал, почему. Быть может, потому что в детстве ему не разрешали развлекаться подобным образом. Или потому, что гнетущая его в последнее время усталость куда-то вдруг испарилась. Или же потому, что он только что потратил эти несчастные элевские центы, что оказались у него в руках по чистой случайности.

«Ха! Вот тебе, получи!» - подумал он, раскачиваясь в седле и расплываясь в широченной улыбке.

***

Тем временем в штаб-квартире...

- Девяносто, Райто-кун.

- И все же, Рюзаки, мне кажется, что даже он этого не сде…

- Он сделает это, - оборвал Лайта детектив, бесстрастно разглядывая компьютерный монитор, на который транслировалась картинка с камеры наблюдения. В поле видения камеры появился высокий черноволосый мужчина. Он вышел из магазина и принялся взбираться на игрушечного коня.

Лайт Ягами молча глазел на экран. Наблюдать за тем, как Мацуда катается на этой… штучке, было неловко, зрелище смущало и повергало юношу в состояние легкого замешательства.

Л самодовольно хмыкнул и обернулся к Лайту:

- Очевидно, ты проиграл пари. Я предпочел бы получить свои сто долларов наличными.

Поворачиваясь обратно к компьютеру, он с гаденькой ухмылкой пробормотал себе под нос:

- Что ни говори, а идея подсунуть Мацуде лишний четвертак полностью себя оправдала…


End file.
